Hermione who?
by sparkleygem
Summary: What if Hermione had never become a Witch? Find out what would have happened, and how will Ron put it right, seeing as he's the only one at Hogwart's who remembers her? Rated PG, but I'm not sure why. Anyway, *New chapter up- FINALLY!* Please r/r.
1. What's going on?

ATTENTION TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS ON THE FIRST DAY: I am generally acknowledged as the World's stupidest idiot, THIS is the first chapter, I posted chapter two twice. Duh! Sorry if it completely ruined everything. I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot, er, I already said that didn't I? Sorry again!  
  
Disclaimer- It doesn't belong to me, but if anyone wants to buy me the Harry Potter world, my birthday's the 2nd of July…  
  
Chapter One- What's going on?  
  
Harry Potter blinked as the mist cleared and Platform 9 and ¾ materialised in front of him. He smiled slightly; overwhelmingly glad to be going back to school. The entire summer he had been all by himself at the Dursley's house, bored out of his skull. It had been exactly the same the summer before. Now he was starting his sixth year, and he felt like going to kiss the Hogwart's express, he was so pleased to see it. Instead, he walked over to the other end of the platform, where he could see his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They hadn't seen him though.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed his trolley over to them. He was standing a couple of metres away from them, but they were too caught up in their conversation to notice him. Harry grinned. They did make a cute couple, and he had thought that since the moment they had started going out in the fifth year, even though it had been strange at first. But of course he couldn't complain. After all, they didn't know about him and Ginny…  
  
Ginny spotted Harry and felt her heart beat faster, as usual. He was looking at Ron and Hermione with a grin on his face. She looked at them and smiled. They really did like each other…  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny spun around to see her fellow Gryffindor fifth year, Mandy Harnett. Mandy was the only one who knew about her and Harry… Ginny glanced at Harry and realised he was now staring at her. He grinned when she looked at him, and then raised his hand to wave it in front of Ron's face. Finally he got his friends' attention and joined in their conversation. Ginny turned to Mandy with a big grin on her face. "Hi Mandy! How are you?"  
  
  
  
Harry sat back in his chair in the compartment, facing Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be bickering about something. They didn't argue very often anymore, but when they did it was always resolved quickly, and they would go back to gazing at each other. Unless it became a row… and they were always fun to watch. Harry made himself comfortable and wished that he had some popcorn.  
  
"How could you say something like that?" Hermione cried shrilly, her cheeks starting to redden. She threw herself into her seat and glared at her boyfriend.  
  
Ron stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a dark look on his face. "Quite easily actually. I just did. And I meant it." Hermione's eyes flashed the way they did when something really annoyed her. Harry, sensing trouble, hurriedly placed a silencing charm around the compartment, for fear of attracting too much attention. He was right to do so.  
  
Hermione sat up straight and looked at Ron furiously. "How could you? I can't believe it-after all those things you said the other week, you're unbelievable!" Hermione's voice was steadily rising in volume, and Harry shifted a little uneasily in his seat. The train started and houses started to flick past the window.  
  
"Oh shut up. You are always on my case! Can't you ever just relax?" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him, startled. Ron may be a Gryffindor, but he never thought he'd have the guts to tell Hermione to shut up like that. Hermione looked angrier than Harry had ever seen her.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me to shut up!" She bellowed, her face turning scarlet. Ron looked at her defiantly. "Who's gonna stop me?" He yelled back. Hermione looked ready to spit fire. "You don't have to tell me to shut up, I'll just go, and believe me, you don't have to hear me speak ever again." Hermione stood up with a toss of her hair. She made her way to the doorway, where Ron was standing, blocking the way. He stepped to one side and she glared at him before starting to walk out.  
  
Suddenly, the train turned and she lost her footing. Ron felt her fall against him, but suddenly he couldn't see anything but what looked like grey mist. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared, and there he was, sitting in the compartment across from Harry, Harry staring blankly out of the window. Ron looked around, completely confused, and more than a little worried. Where the hell was Hermione?  
  
Harry looked at his best friend. Ron was looking around with a really weird look on his face; he looked lost, to put it frankly. Harry couldn't help thinking something was wrong, and he started to feel worried. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Ron went haywire on him. "Ron?" Ron looked at Harry with a wild look in his eyes. "Ron, are you O.K?"  
  
Ron surveyed Harry, his confusion mounting rapidly. "Harry." He said in a worried tone. "What's going on?" 


	2. Who's Hermione?

Disclaimer- None of it's mine- (sob!)  
  
Chapter two- Who's Hemione?  
  
Harry sat staring at Ron with a bemused look on his face, looking like he didn't have a clue what to say. "What do you mean?" He said finally. Ron stared back in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' I mean, what's going on?" Ron said with a note of panic in his voice. Harry was acting really weird, why wasn't he worried about Hermione? Harry was still looking uneasy. Ron was obviously saying something wrong, so he took a deep breath and tried a different tact.  
  
"Where. Is. Hermione?" He said slowly and clearly. Harry shot him a look of pure confusion. "Hermione who?" He said, completely bewildered now. He was, in truth, starting to get really worried now. He didn't know anyone called Hermione, although Ron obviously thought he did. And why was he acting like this anyway? They had just been sitting there, talking about Sirius' last letter to Harry, when Ron suddenly started going weird.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as though he were mad. "Are you kidding? Hermione Granger is our best friend you twit." He said crossing his arms impatiently. Harry raised one of his eyebrows and sat back slowly in his chair. "Um, O.K." He said, looking anywhere in the compartment but at Ron. "I don't know about you mate, but I don't know anyone called Hermione. And you're my best friend."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but she was your other best friend. You seriously don't remember? Well, I'll go find her." Ron stood up and was just about to open the door when it opened and Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas walked in.  
  
"Dean, Seamus!" Ron cried, before they could say a word. "Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Dean and Seamus looked at each other worriedly, and then looked over at Harry, who shrugged helplessly. "Who's Hermione?" Said Dean finally.  
  
Ron stared at them in disbelief. What the hell was wrong with them all? If this was some kind of joke, than it was a very bad one. Seamus and Dean left the compartment quickly, after shooting some very confused looks at Harry.  
  
Ron sank slowly down onto a seat. Something was definitely very wrong. Nobody but him remembered Hermione, and she didn't seem to be anywhere around here. Ron felt his insides squirm at the thought. Where was she? Was she all right?  
  
Remembering what Hermione had said just before all this started, Ron shuddered. 'I'll just go.' It seemed she was keeping her promise. Ron swallowed, hard.  
  
Harry watched Ron closely. He could almost see the cogs turning in his head, but he couldn't see what the cogs were saying to his best friend. Harry didn't know what to say to Ron, and that was definitely a first. But he didn't know who this 'Hermione' person was, even though Ron really seemed serious. Harry could tell straight away that Ron wasn't joking, but he really didn't know how to help. Ron suddenly looked straight at Harry.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" He didn't sound angry, or surprised, he just sounded hollow. Harry looked out of the window; he couldn't stand that helpless look on Ron's face.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Harry looked back to Ron and took a deep breath. "I just don't know what you're…"  
  
"Talking about." Ron finished the sentence and looked up at the ceiling. Harry sighed. "So nobody knows Hermione? Not even Ginny?" Ron continued. He looked at Harry to see his eyes open wide in shock.  
  
"Does she?" Ron implored. Harry shivered suddenly and shook his head as though he was trying to clear his mind. Ron frowned. "Harry?" Harry didn't look at him. Ron leaned forward. "Harry? Where is Ginny?" Harry looked out of the window again.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Harry!" He said. Harry's eyes met his as he shoved Ron's off of his shoulder. "You know where Ginny is Ron. You know she's dead."  
  
Ron's hand dropped suddenly and he felt himself grow cold. Ginny wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. She was his baby sister, and he'd never let anything happen to her… and neither would Harry. Ron slumped back in his seat and stared at the table. "How?" Was all he could manage to say.  
  
Harry was looking incredibly uncomfortable now. Ron could tell he was scaring him. "Please Harry, I, I really don't know." He stammered.  
  
Harry bit his lip suddenly and rubbed his neck. He took another deep breath. "Our second year, in the Chamber of Secrets…" Ron looked up at Harry with a shocked look on his face. "What?" He gasped.  
  
"The, the Chamber of Secrets. Her, her diary, Tom Riddle killed her, and he killed Professor Flitwick too, when he got out of the Chamber. And then…" Harry stammered to a halt, as Ron held up his hand to make him stop. He looked slightly green.  
  
"Harry, do me a favour, O.K? Tell me a short story of your entire time at Hogwart's, and don't leave anything important out." He said, sitting back in his chair.  
  
Harry was confused, but he nodded. If it helped Ron to remember…  
  
"Um, O.K. I met you on the train on the first day. We became friends straight away. Most of the year was boring, I mean, I got onto the Quidditch team, and we ran into Fluffy. We found out at the end of the year that he was guarding the Philosopher's Stone. A troll got in at Halloween, but we didn't see it. I got given an invisibility cloak at Christmas. Don't know who it was from. At the end of the year, Professor Quirrel almost got the Philosopher's Stone, but Dumbledore came back and managed to get it away from him before he could. Dumbledore got injured though. He stutters really badly now. Um, second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Lots of people got attacked and one girl, Penelope Clearwater, she, she died. Ginny was taken into the Chamber and she, you know. Um, Tom Riddle came out of the Chamber and he killed Professor Flitwick, and injured Professor Snape. He escaped, and he, well, he brought Voldemort back."  
  
"In our second year?" Ron said in disbelief. Harry nodded slowly, and continued.  
  
"So, um, in the summer before the third year, Voldemort attacked loads of families. The Spinnets, the Diggorys, the Bentleys, um, I can't remember any more of them. They all had kids at Hogwart's, and they died too. Third and fourth year were both hard. So many people died and loads of people left school. Professor Lupin's classes became really hard because everyone had to learn how to really defend themselves. Oh, and Sirius Black escaped in the third year. He tried to get into Hogwart's once, but security was too tight, and he had to run away again. Nobody was allowed outside and there were no Hogsmeade visits. Last year, Voldemort attacked the school. He got into Ravenclaw Wing and he killed sixteen of them before Dumbledore and all the teachers got there. Voldemort didn't hang around. The school was closed for three months while loads of enchantments were put on it. Then we only had a month of school left. O.W.L's are postponed until October." Harry shrugged. "That's pretty much it."  
  
Ron sat and gaped at Harry. It was like a nightmare. But the only difference Ron could see in this place was that Hermione wasn't here. Ron didn't know she was so important to the Wizarding World. Well, there was only one way to stop al this nonsense. He had to find Hermione. Ron looked out of the window. They were speeding their way to Hogwart's, and London was being left far behind them. And Hermione was in London…  
  
Ron stood up and Harry stared up at him. "Wha, what are you doing?" He asked as Ron started to rummage inside his trunk. Ron pulled out his moneybag, a small leather pouch and his winter coat. Harry watched as he put on his coat and put the things into his pocket. Ron looked up at Harry.  
  
"I'm going to get Hermione." He said simply. He opened the compartment window and stuck his head out impatiently.  
  
Harry sat rooted to his seat. Ron had just said he was going to go and get Hermione. Did he mean get off the train? Was he mad? Voldemort could be anywhere, anything could happen. But when he said this to Ron, his best friend had given him a sharp look and said; "look Harry, you might not remember Hermione, but believe me, please believe me, everything will be so much better if she were here." Then he had gone back to looking out of the window.  
  
Harry frowned. 'Everything will be so much better…' Harry had been hoping for three years that things could be different from the way they were now. He and Ron had tried to help, but they could never put all the pieces of the puzzle together quickly enough. Everything was so wrong at the moment. There was so much hurt, so much worry…  
  
Ron jumped as Harry suddenly stood up on his chair and began to rummage in his own trunk. He watched in disbelief as he pulled out his coat, money and the invisibility coat. "What are you…?" He started to say, but Harry cut him off mid-sentence. "I'm coming too." He said, shrugging his coat on. Ron grinned, and Harry grinned back.  
  
Suddenly a hoot came from above their heads. It was Hedwig, who was looking extremely bothered they had forgotten about her. Harry opened her cage and she climbed onto his arm. Ron looked up at the luggage rack as well, but then frowned.  
  
"Where's Pig?" He asked suddenly. Harry looked up from stroking Hedwig to stare at Ron. "Huh?" He said. Ron raised an eyebrow. "My owl, Pig." He said loudly. Harry looked at Ron as though he was mad. "Ron, you don't have an owl. You have a rat." Harry pointed at a snoozing grey rat, very comfortable on the seat next to Ron's, a rat Ron hadn't seen in three years.  
  
Ron's hand automatically went for his wand, but he stopped himself just in time. Harry didn't know what he did, and the last thing he wanted was Peter running away. With Peter alive, they could prove Sirius was innocent. But, thinking about it, Harry didn't seem to know about Sirius being his Godfather. It was so complicated.  
  
Ron reached out a hand and picked 'Scabbers' up, slipping him into his coat pocket. It took his will power not to cringe as he did so; it was disgusting even to have to take him anywhere. Harry let Hedwig soar out of the window. As he did so, the train started to slow down- there was a very sharp turn coming up and Ron had known this. He looked over at Harry, and they quickly covered themselves with the invisibility cloak. When the train got to it's slowest, they threw open the compartment door and jumped.  
  
They landed on some (luckily) soft grass, though the cloak slipped off of them as they jumped. It landed a few feet away, flapping gently in the breeze. Ron caught it up, and they covered themselves up once again.  
  
"What now?" Said Harry. He hoped that Ron had a plan, and also that he knew where this Hermione person lived. He couldn't see Ron, obviously, but he heard his voice answering. "This way, we have to get to a road." Ron started pulling Harry along with him, as they pushed their way through a field of ripe wheat. 


	3. But I'm a Witch!

Thanks to all my reviewers, most especially for telling me about posting the second chapter twice- (yes I am that stupid) I wouldn't have known otherwise. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer- All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, aka the master.  
  
Chapter three- But I'm a witch!  
  
Hermione felt herself fall against Ron as the train turned, but suddenly a shimmering mist surrounded her. It cleared quickly, and she found herself sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. She dropped the book in surprise, and it snapped shut. Hermione frowned. Why was she reading a book called "The World's Dumbest Shoppers"? She never read anything like that. Ever. But right now there were more important things to worry about.  
  
Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up slowly. She had obviously been transported somehow- the last thing she knew she had been on the Hogwart's Express, arguing with Ron. Hermione sucked in a breath quickly. Ron and Harry. 'God, I hope they're all right.' She thought worriedly. Maybe they had been transported back to their houses. And if they hadn't been, all she had to do was wait. They would come and get her. Then they would be able to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
Hermione walked over to her old toy box, in which she always hid her schoolbooks during the summer holidays. It was light blue, and stitched all over with scratchy silver thread. Hermione had always loved her toy box. She undid the latch and threw open the lid. Hermione's eyes widened and she let the lid drop back down. She shut her eyes tight, opened them again and swallowed. She pushed up the lid again and gasped. Someone had stuck stickers and pictures all over the inside of the lid, causing the fabric to fray in places. A large red banner saying 'HERMIONE RULES!!!' dominated the area, and pictures of pop stars and actors filled every other inch of it. Hermione shook her head. She didn't have a clue what was going on, and she didn't like it. But she needed her wand, she didn't have it on her and nowadays she felt very unsafe without it.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
And neither were her schoolbooks. There were schoolbooks, but they definitely weren't hers. They were Muggle ones, she recognised them from primary school, but she hadn't kept her primary school books. Hermione picked on of them up, and promptly dropped it again. 'HERMIONE GRANGER' was written on it in her handwriting. It was definitely her writing. Hermione stood up and ran out of her room.  
  
"Mum?" She shouted out as she ran down the stairs. "Mum, are you in?" Hermione ran into the kitchen to find her mum grilling bacon for a sandwich. She looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Morning Honey. Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Aren't you surprised to see me?" She asked, surprised herself. Joanne Granger looked up at her daughter and frowned back. "Why would I be? You do live here as well." She grinned and began buttering some bread for her sandwich.  
  
"Mum, you only dropped me off at King's Cross half an hour ago." Hermione said slowly. Her mother looked up from the bread she was buttering and frowned at her again. "What?" She asked, sounding incredibly confused. Hermione sank slowly into one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Why didn't her Mum remember what happened this morning? Hermione realised something and spoke quickly. "What's the date?" She asked, a part of her hoping she had been sent back in time a couple of days. Time travel she could handle.  
  
"September the first. Are you feeling alright honey?" Joanne Granger said in a worried tone. She set down the butter knife and came to sit down next to her daughter. Hermione nodded, trying to think of something to say. "So you didn't take me to King's Cross this morning?" She asked a little hesitantly.  
  
She knew the answer as soon as she spoke. The look of confusion and worry in her mother's eyes was the only reply she needed. Hermione didn't wait for her mum to speak before continuing. "Mum, I don't know what's going on, but one minute I was on the Hogwarts express, and the next…"  
  
"The *what* express?" Joanne said. Hemione frowned again. "The Hogwarts express. The school train." She said.  
  
Her mother's eyes widened and Hermione could almost see her brain forming one conclusion- there's something wrong. "Hermione, is this some kind of joke, because…"  
  
"Mum! This isn't a joke! Of course it isn't! I don't know how, but one minute I was on the train with Ron and Harry and then…"  
  
"Who are Ron and Harry? Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Her mother's voice sounded urgent, and very worried. Hermione rubbed her neck, not knowing what to say. "Mum, Harry and Ron are my best friends. You know they are. They came up here last Christmas, when we were home from school." She said a bit desperately.  
  
"You're talking as if you go to a boarding school or something, but you know you go to St. Bart's…"  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione cried. St. Bart's? Yes, she had been going to go there before she got her Hogwarts letter, but then she went to Hogwarts. And St. Bart's became a distant, would-have-been memory. What was going on? Her mother didn't seem to know anything about Hogwarts; it was as if she had never become a Witch. But that was impossible…  
  
Hermione's breath started coming out in short little gasps. Her mother jumped up and started rubbing her back, but Hermione pushed her hand away and stood up. She took a deep, calming breath and forced her self to stop overreacting. After all, maybe her mother had just had her memory changed somehow. But then what was to say the same hadn't happened to Ron and Harry? What if she was the only one who remembered? Or…Hermione grimaced. No. She didn't want to think about it. She had to get through to her mum somehow.  
  
Hermione looked up at her mum to find her standing looking lost, incredibly worried and a more than a bit scared. Hermione felt automatically guilty. She was terrifying her mum.  
  
"So, I don't go to Hogwarts?" She asked hesitantly. Her mother bit her lip- something she tended to do whenever she wanted to say something really badly but couldn't bring herself to. She shook her head mutely.  
  
Hermione took a shaky breath and started to walk back out of the kitchen. "Hermione…" Joanne started, but Hermione just shook her head. "No, I… Mum… I'm gonna go up to my room for a while, O.K?" With that Hermione ran back upstairs to her room.  
  
She shut the door behind her and stood with her back to it, taking some deep, calming breaths. Right. She didn't have any of her schoolbooks, or cloaks, or even her wand, and she had no way of contacting anyone from Hogwarts. And, to top it all off, Crookshanks was gone as well.  
  
Hermione swallowed and sat down on her bed. What she really needed to know first of all was whether or not she still had magic. And there was only one way to find out. As she didn't have a wand, the only way she could test herself was to transform into her animagus form.  
  
The year before, Sirius had taught the three of them how to transform into animals for protection. They had all decided that they needed to be fast and strong, and had chosen their animals accordingly. Harry was a black panther, with blazing green eyes and very sharp claws. Ron was a leopard, a beautiful golden one with black spots and big blue eyes. Hermione had decided that she wanted to be able to fly early on. And after much deliberation, she had chosen to be a golden eagle. When she transformed, she was about two and a half feet tall, and had smooth, shining feathers. She also had a very sharp beak and talons, and could fly very fast and high.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, making her mind go blank the way Sirius had taught them to. It had been hard at first, and as much to his own surprise as well as anyone else, Ron had been the first to get it right. Harry had taken the longest, as he always worried too much to make his mind calm enough. But with practise, the three of them had become as good as Sirius at transforming into their animal states.  
  
Hermione could feel her mind slipping into its required state very quickly. She willed herself to change and waited for the tingly feeling that spread over her entire body just before it would transform. It didn't come. She sat there for ten minutes before her eyes opened with a snap and, with a cry of frustration; she flung herself face down on her pillow and started to sob.  
  
Hermione tried to stop herself, but she just felt so helpless. She was all alone, in a place that looked like her home and was her home in almost every sense, except that everything was different. What was she going to do?  
  
Her sobs wore off after a while, and a feeling of helplessness even stronger than before swept over her. Hermione sat up on her bed and looked around her room. It looked like her room, but just like everything else, it was different. It wasn't her room; it was someone else's. This room, this World, it belonged to the Hermione Granger who had never discovered magic.  
  
Hermione sat there for hours, gazing into space and simply feeling numb. Finally she wiped away her tears and shivered. She had to get out of the house. Picking up the stupid book she had been 'reading' earlier, (so that her Mum wouldn't think she was too crazy anymore) Hermione made her way downstairs as quickly and quietly as she could, and walked out into the garden.  
  
Thankfully, the garden looked the same as it always had. There was the same goldfish pond, the same big oak bench, the same little path winding its way from the house through the thick rose bushes near the side of the house to the sunshine patio surrounded by them. Hermione sighed and walked over to the bench. She flopped down on it, her heart heavy.  
  
A horrible thought kept invading her head again and again, no matter how she tried to push it away. What if her mum was right? What if Hogwarts was some sort of elaborate dream that had manifested itself and just seemed real right now? What if she was going crazy?  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. A single tear ran down he cheek and dripped off of the end of her chin.  
  
  
  
Sorry this took me so long to update- I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Sorry again, love y'all and r/r!  
  
Sparkley xxx 


End file.
